The Dark of Night
by DarkandLightEeve
Summary: When four girls go to a new school, they discover the secret of the four most popular boys at school. A secret that could cost them dearly. Ego,SoulSilver,Advanced and IkariShipping
1. Chapter 1

This was a request from my best friend Alyssa Hill. If it was not for her I would not be writing this. Her request gave me _so_ many ideas.

_ The Dark of Night._

_ A request from Alyssa Hill._

''Dawn! Misty! Lyra! We've got to go!'' A bluenette sighed as her friend's call rang thru the dorm. 'Our first day at a new school. Wonder if there's any cute guys.' She giggled. A Sylveon beside her, as if knowing what she was thinking, spoke up. ''Sylve! Sylveon eon!'' Dawn looked at the Fariy-type Eeveelution. ''No need to worry! I'm gonna do my best!'' The Sylveon sighed, shaking it's head. "Sylveon veon.(_That's when I worry the most.)_" Dawn scooped up her pink MP3 player off her dresser, grabbed her backpack of the same shade off her bed and ran out the door to catch up with her friends, Sylveon at her side. She put her white ear-buds on and Nightcore iNSaNiTY began to play. It was at 2:36 so the first words she heard were "Try to stop it from corrupting my heart. Why won't anyone notice the torment this madness is causing? Terror of my own self-concious mind's persecution. I won't survive like this." May suddenly pulled the ear-buds from Dawn's ears "OW!" "You were listening to iNSaNiTY weren't you?" Dawn gave the brunette a look. ''I like it." "Why?" The bluenette gazed into the sky before answering. "It's like someone is calling me for help. That they need me. Did you ever feel like that when you listened to a song?" May blushed. She knew exactly what Dawn was talking about, except her song didn't make her feel like someone was calling for her help. "When I hear Flying High, it's like I'm flying with someone, but I can't see their face." Misty spoke up, " Hate to interrupt, but we're here."

So here are the girls of the fic! The boys POV of the same time is gonna be in the next chapter. And reviews are much loved. But I use flames to bake cookies. DarkandLightEeve.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the awaited next chapter. Enjoy!

_ The Dark of Night._

_A request from Alyssa Hill._

"Hey! Paul! Silver! Gary! Time to go if we want to make it on time!" A plum-haired boy opened his eyes. Personally he had no idea why Ash was up this early. "Pathetic, it's three _hours_until we have to leave. Don't know about you, but I'd like to get some sleep. I don't know if you remember, sleep. I'm not quite sure you two have ever met." There was a heavy coating of sarcasm in the older boy's words and the raven-haired boy pulled the plum-head off the bed, accidentally slamming the elders head on the floor. ''I'M UP I'M UP! Arcreus help me….….'' "What did Ashy-boy do _this_ time?" Both boys turned to see a brunette smirking at them from the doorway. "Gary if you're here to laugh at me this is _not _the time." Gary and Ash left, leaving Paul to get ready for school. He figured that he might as well, seeing that Ash wouldn't let him get anymore sleep. Just as he finished his twin brother, Silver, poked his head into the doorway. Although the two were twins, the only things they had in common was a birthday and their personalities. While Paul had lilac-colored hair and onyx black eyes, Silver had deep crimson hair and eyes that were the same color that he was named after. "Hey, I heard shouting. Everything alright?" ''Yea. I'm going on ahead." He picked up his midnight black MP3 player of his bed, shrugged on his backpack of the same color and brushed past his brother. He put his dark red ear-buds in and pressed play on whatever song he had been listening to last night before he had paused it. A smirk came on his face as Monster by Skillet came on. 'How ironic. The song that was basically composed because of me.' In front of him was a group of four girls that he didn't recognize. 'Thank Darkrai Gary isn't here. That would be..' "Hello girls." Paul mentally groaned. Next to him, Absol spoke up ''Bsol! Absol Ab!(_Paul! Don't get angry!)" _He smirked. "Don't worry. Why would I get angry over something so insignificant as Gary hitting on girls. Again." Paul's words seamed to bother the red-headed girl and she spun around to face the brunette. ''You what!" Gary backed away from the fuming girl, hands held up in front of him. Paul and Silver shared a smirk. The crimson-haired boy spoke, ''Oh yea. He's a _major _player." The carrot-top lunged and the three other girls and the four Pokemon leaped and grabbed her. "Misty! Calm down!" A girl with hair the shade of blue that you only saw at midnight turned to the pink and white Pokemon next her. "Sylveon! Sleep Powder! Now!" The Eeveelution nodded and faced the raging girl. "Sylve sylve. SYLVEON!" The Pokemon's four ribbon-like feelers crossed in front of it's face and uncrossed them rapidly, casting a light blue dust toward the angry teen. Misty's head drooped as she slept. The three girls and the four Pokemon disappeared inside the school, leaving the four boy's blinking in confusion.

So hear is the next chappy. *does happy dance* Although I realize the ending could have probably been better. *sweatdrop* And I still use flames to bake cookies.

DarkandLightEeve.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry 'bout the wait. I had a bad case of writer's block. But now it's gone, so, without a further ado, here is the next chapter of The Dark of Night! Enjoy!

_The Dark of Night._

_A request from Alyssa Hill._

May sighed. "Misty…." Lyra glanced over at her best friend. She shook her head. "I know what your sighing about." "Ohh. My head…What happened?" The red-head looked up, her sea-blue eyes filled with confusion and sleepiness. "Why are you two carrying me? I can walk on my own." Dawn and Sylveon shared a glance, slightly worried. "Well…When you heard that brunet was a player, you, um, kinda, uh, tried to rip his eyes out. So I had Sylveon use Sleep Powder on you. Sorry." Misty shrugged. "Not your fault. Let's just try to get to class." Glaceon suddenly let out a yip. "Ceon! On eon!" "Flar! Flareon!" Lyra and May tried to calm the two Eeveelutions, not succeeding. "Oh, what has gotten into you two?!" Vaporeon turned her head to the front doors, where a horde of screaming girls could be heard. "Eon por vapor. (_Ok time to go._)"

Ash blinked, momentarily stunned. Pikachu looked up at him, a little concerned about his friend. "Pika? Pikapi?" Gary's voice sounded. "Hey guys? I hear the _fangirls._" The four boys shared a look before calmly walking into the school. At the headmaster's office, the older man gave the four boys a piercing look. "All right. Before the year even starts I want to know _exactly _what mayhem you four are planning for this institution." Ash let out a small gasp. "Why would you even-" Headmaster Brendan cut him off. "For the entire time that you four have gone to school here, every year some part of the building blows up!" Gary opened his mouth to speak but the older man cut him off as well. "And you! Every year I get complaints from girls that you sleep with them then practically pretend they don't exist! And honestly I don't know why they even bother tell me this, I obviously have no control over you four!" The headmaster leaned back in his chair, tired out from his rant while the four boys stood looking somewhat sheepish, except for Paul, who looked unaffected. Brendan spoke, "So in hope that you will be to busy to cause trouble, I am assigning you to help four transfer students. Miss Anabel, would you bring them here? Thank you." An uncomfortable silence fell. "Sooo." Ash spoke up. "About what you said… I was thinking about having a sing off later in the year?" Brendan thought. "Well, how about this. You four don't cause as much mayhem as usual, and you get it." Ash nodded and smiled. "Yes sir!" At that moment the door opened and a woman with blond hair and an Espeon by her side entered. "Misses Waterflower, Soul, Maple and Hikari. Both groups of teens shouted out, "It's _you _four!"

Me-MWAHAHAHAHAH! My first cliffhanger!  
Paul- It's trash.  
Me- HEY!  
Dawn-Paul cut it out!  
Silver-He's right though.  
Lyra-You're not helping. If you discourage her she won't write the next chapter and I'm interested to see how this story is gonna turn out!  
Glaceon- Gla gla glaceon. (Please review.)  
Sylveon- Sylve sylveon Sylv. (She writes faster when she gets reviews.)  
Me-Don't tell them that!


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn-Where's the Authoress?  
Paul-….  
Dawn-Paul….  
Silver-We tied her up and sent her to Japan.  
May-O.O  
Lyra-O.O  
Dawn-O.O  
Misty-MALLET TIME!

_The Dark of Night._

_A request from Alyssa Hill._

_Later that night_

"I can't believe that …..that…"

Dawn sighed. " Don't be afraid to swear once in a while Misty."  
The red-head whirled around. "That _basterd!"_  
May poked her head out of the kitchen. "Misty swore?! Wow. I'm impressed." She sipped at her soda.

"He said all sorts of disgusting pick-up lines, kept trying to grope my bum, and used those same pick-up lines on other girls while I was _right next to him!_" The water-type trainer threw herself on the blue couch, Vaporeon quickly leaping up and curling on her lap. "I _HATE _him!"  
Lyra giggled. "Sounds like you got a crush on him."

'_'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT_!_!_"

A sigh escaped the brunet's lips.

"Gary? _Sighing_? I've _got _to hear this!" "Not in the mood Ashy-boy."  
The raven-haired boy's jaw dropped. His best friend plopped down on the dark-red couch "I used all my pick-up lines on her and the only reaction I get from her is a glare that would rival Paul's!"  
"Finally found a challenge hu?" The twins entered the room.  
"I thought you two went hunting?" "No good prey."  
Gary shrugged. "Oh well. Not my fault." He snatched up the clicker. "TV time!"  
"PIKAPIKACHU! (NONONONONO!)"  
Absol strolled over and took the clicker. "Absol bsol ab bsol.(Last time you had the clicker, you put it on Saw. Rather not see it again.)  
Sounds of agreement resounded in the room as well as a groan of disappointment from Gary.

A screech of pain resonated thru the night sky. A white dragon crashed into the ground, the beautiful white feathers of her wings tinged with crimson blood. She stood and shook her head, flapping her wings to carry her into the sky, looking carefully in the inky black for her counterpart or the tell-tall electric blue of his attacks.  
A sudden blue glow shone and she swooped up, missing the attack that time. Her sapphire blue eyes shone with pain and anger. "Zekrom! You cowered!"

A dark but somehow good-natured chuckle sounded. "But it's so much easier like this." She suddenly darted up as a large black dragon zoomed at her, her wings carrying her far away from him. His red eyes shone with mirth. "Let the chase begin."

**Sorry for the short chappy. It's really late and I'm kinda tiered. Thanks a lot for all the awesome reviews! Sorry Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, can't marry you. But yes, I absolutely adore Nightcore music. One of my favorites is the Nightcore Dum Dadi Doo that I made a Pokemon Amv with. :D Makes me go hyper sometimes and makes me sleepy other times. *sweat drop* But Merry Christmas and enjoy!**

**DarkandLightEeve.**

Vaporeon-Vaporvaporeon!(Please review!)  
Me-I give up…


	5. Chapter 5

May-YAY! Your back!  
Me-*glares at Paul and Silver* You two…  
Paul-…  
Silver-…Glup?

_The Dark of Night._

A request from Alyssa Hill.

_Next morning at 5 AM,_

A horrible scream erupted out of May's bedroom, causing her friends to run towards her room.

"May!' Lyra yelled out, fear and concern in her voice. The door was shut, but not for long, as Misty slammed her shoulder into the wooden obstacle, not even bothering to worry about May's reaction when she would see the splinters of the poor door. Said girl was thrashing about in her bed, the sheets tangled around her legs.

"Get away!" The brunette screamed in her sleep, trapped in a nightmare. Her brow was covered in sweat and Glaceon and Delcatty were crouched in a corner, the fear in their eyes and the slight bruising seen beneath their fur signs that they had tried to wake the girl up, and failed.

"Vaporeon and Glaceon, I need your help." Misty said calmly. The Ice-type glanced at her for a moment before bounding over to stand next to the Water-type Eeveelution. "Water Gun Icy Wind combo!"  
"Vaaaa-PORPORPORPOREON!" "Glace!"

"GAA!" The screaming immediately ceased as May sprang from her now soaking wet and freezing cold bed, sobs wracking her frame. It-it-it was AWEFULL!" She wailed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Dawn pulled her into a hug, patting her back.: "Shh." It's okay. It's okay."  
Lyra walked over. "What was your nightmare about?" She asked, not used to seeing her friend in such a hysteric state.

"_Lyra!" _Misty hissed. "No." May spoke, calmed down a bit. "I was a Pokemon, but not like any I know about. A white Dragon/Fire-type with feathery wings and my tail was like a torch. I was in the dark and something huge and powerful crashed into me, sending me to the ground.

I could feel anger coursing in my veins, powering up a huge ball of fire in my mouth. I unleashed it and it slammed into a large Dragon/Electric-type. It's, no, _His _scales were blacker then the darkness around me. A electric-blue glow formed around him and he charged at me and I flapped my wings, soaring above him.

He laughed at me and it felt like ice was pored into my veins, dread grabbing hold of me. He charged up a Dragon Pulse and the attack crashed into me again, sending me to the ground. So much pain…"

May shook her head hard before continuing. "I could feel the blood poring beneath the feathers of my wings. I felt so dizzy. He was hidden in the black sky again. I flew up into the sky again and screamed at him. He just laughed at me again and charged at me. I barely dodged and flew off. I fell into the ocean in the middle of my flight. The water was all around.. I couldn't escape…."

May shuddered violently. "We need to go don't we?"

Lyra glanced at the window. The sun hadn't even risen yet! "No. We're good."

May let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness…."

'_But the last thing he said to me… was "I'll find you."'_

* * *

"Hey. Ash? Wake up." Paul snarled under his breath. "Leave it to him to sleep late now."

Gary poked his head in the doorway. "Go easy on him. He had a rough night."  
"Doing what?!"

"Resisting." A tiered and bleary Ash stared at his two friends before letting out a huge yawn.

'But it's not the full moon."

"Apparently it starts earlier now?" Ash shrugged his shoulders, a little bit of yellow in his raven-black hair. The odd color faded out as the morning went on,  
but a nagging thought lingered. 'Am I losing control over it?'

* * *

"Hey Ash are you okay?"

He glanced at his brunette companion. He had been falling asleep in class all morning and Mr. Morty  
was getting just a bit frustrated. Ash let out a yawn. "Just didn't get enough sleep last night. I'll be fine."

May looked worried, but chose not to question him more, instead paying more attention to the chalkboard.

For some reason, Ash was jealous of the chalkboard.

* * *

"All right! Welcome class, to your first day in Coordinating Class!"

Dawn nearly screamed with excitement and Mr. Wallace seemed to pick up on her happiness.

"Would you like to show us what you have Miss…"

"My name is Dawn Hikari sir!"

The Master Coordinator smiled at her. "Well then Miss Hikari, would you?"

Paul nearly snarled as the bluenette skipped to the battle field were the class was taking place. _'She'll probably do some sickening sparkly routine and expect us all to bow down or something.'_ He hated this class with a passion.

Dawn was panicking in her head as she ran to take her place on the field, her heart pounding.  
'OK. I need to be REALLY good . I got it!' "Mr. Wallace, may I use three Pokemon and play a song as I perform my act?

The teacher was a little surprised, but nodded. "Sure! This might be more interesting then I thought."  
She smiled back at him and ran to where her bag sat next to Misty, who immediately asked,

"What are you doing?"

Dawn grinned. "You'll see."

She dug in her bag and pulled out her Ipod and a small speaker and started a song as she darted back to her place and called out Togekiss and Piplup and nodded to Sylveon who ran to stand next to her comrades.

_What's wrong with me?_

Paul's eyes opened as the song played.

_Why do I feel like this?_

One name ran thru his head.

_I'm going crazy now!_

_'That's Disturbia!'_

* * *

"Hey Paul!"

The plum-head turned to face his twin.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Silver panted, obviously tiered out.

"Did you hear the song she played?"

"Huh?" Silver was, to say the least, confused.

Paul rolled his eyes. "She played Disturbia when she did that act in Coordinating Class today."

Silver eyes widened. "I thought you always skipped that class!"

The plum-haired boy sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "In case you've forgotten, I had no choice!"

His brother laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head." Oh yea, I forgot. Sorry 'bout that!"

Paul turned towards the woods, his mind now on the burn in his throat.

'_Time to hunt'_

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, the last week was kinda hectic. *sigh and sweat drop* And wet and cold. Brrr. Anyway, I put a hint as to how Paul's deferent then the other boys at the school. Hope you enjoy and happy New-Years!**

DarkandLightEeve.

Flareon- Flar ere lare! (Don't forget to review!)  
Me- *sigh*


End file.
